


Pocket Full of GAC

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Black and Blue and Blue and Black [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Outtake from the main fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance, when he finds himself in the astral plane with nothing but the clothes on his back and pockets full of GAC, does his best as he faces off against Zarkon.An outtake from chapter 11 of Black to Blue.





	Pocket Full of GAC

Lance stumbled to his feet, the GAC jingling in his pockets. He thought he'd seen his other self for a moment, thought he'd seen himself, thought he'd _been_ himself again, but no such luck. Now he was stuck in a strange otherworldly place, looking himself glowy and purple.

“You look different.” Lance's attention snapped across from him, at Zarkon. “Ah. Transdimensional travel? How novel.”

“Your face,” Lance snarled, his mind working overtime. He barely understood where he was, the purple expanse giving no clues to its location, and he didn't have a bayard. Fortunately, neither did Zarkon.

But small mercies, and all that.

All Lance had were his own fists and pockets full of GAC–

Wait.

Lance grinned, full of teeth. He dug one hand into his pocket, grabbing a fist full of GAC, and ran toward Zarkon. It was a crazy idea, a slim chance for it to work, but he had to try. Against Zarkon, Lance couldn't do any less.

Zarkon tensed, ready to counter Lance.

“GAC attack!” Lance cried, flinging the GAC at Zarkon. Zarkon stared as the GAC bounced harmlessly off his chest, falling to the not-quite-ground.

“Did you really thi–” Zarkon was cut off when Lance's fist slammed into his face, sending him flying. Lance's grin grew wider, splitting his face from ear to ear. Pidge would kill him for losing the GAC, but it was worth it, just for the satisfaction of socking Zarkon in the face.

 


End file.
